This invention relates to automated banking machines. Specifically this invention relates to an enclosure structure for an automated banking machine.
Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). Users operate ATMs to conduct banking transactions. Transactions commonly conducted at ATMs include dispensing cash, making deposits, making account balance inquiries, making transfers between accounts, paying bills, cashing checks and other types of automated transactions. Other types of automated banking machines perform different or additional functions such as dispensing tickets, dispensing or receiving gaming materials, or providing payment for goods or services. For purposes of this disclosure any machine that is capable of accomplishing transactions involving transfers of value shall be considered an automated banking machine.
Automated banking machines include enclosures that house components used to carry out transactions. ATM enclosures are usually comprised of metal. The enclosure commonly includes a chest portion. The chest portion often houses currency, deposits and the mechanisms that handle these items. The chest portion also generally houses critical electronic components that must be protected from tampering. The chest portion also commonly has an access door which is controlled by a suitable lock. The lock prevents access to the interior of the chest by unauthorized personnel. The type of chest used often varies with the type of ATM and the location where the machine is to be installed. Machines which operate in environments where they may be unattended for substantial periods of time commonly have higher security chests and enclosures than machines which are installed in lobbies of buildings, stores or other places where guards or other people are usually present.
Banking machine enclosures also often include less secure portions in addition to the chest portion. These less secure enclosure portions house items such as printers, screen displays, card readers and other items that are less valuable and/or less susceptible to tampering than those items within the chest. While the less secure portions of ATM enclosures do not provide as high a degree of security as the chest portion, access to less secure portions is also generally controlled through locking mechanisms. This is done to discourage access and tampering by unauthorized personnel. The locking mechanisms generally enable authorized personnel to obtain quick access for purposes of routine maintenance such as changing paper rolls and printer ribbons.
Automated banking machine enclosures presently are generally constructed in a manner suitable for either a lobby installation environment or a through-the-wall installation environment. In a lobby installation environment the machine is generally freestanding within an interior area of a building. The machine is usually exposed on all sides except the bottom. As persons are generally present in close proximity to the machine in a lobby environment, an extremely high degree of security is generally not required. This is because persons are generally present to report or stop any improper activity that is occurring to try to open the machine. Because the machine is in view in a lobby installation, efforts are generally made to make the enclosure look as attractive as possible. This is often done by forming the enclosure so that it includes rounded shapes, surface coatings, attractive color schemes and the like. This adds to the cost of the machine.
Another common type of ATM configuration is a through-the-wall configuration. In a through-the-wall installation, the machine is mounted so that the enclosure of the machine is positioned on a first side of an interior or exterior building wall. The customer interface of the machine is positioned to be accessible through an opening in the wall. A customer positioned on the opposite side of the wall from the enclosure is enabled to operate the machine. Through the wall machines are designed to be operated by users who either walk up or drive up to the interface. In such installations, the enclosure for the ATM is not required to be as attractive as a lobby unit because the enclosure is generally not visible to users of the machine.
When an ATM is mounted through an exterior wall of a building, steps generally must be taken to prevent damage to machine components due to the infiltration of rain and snow into the interior of the machine. As the machine interface is exposed to the elements, generally only the interface needs to be weatherproofed. The other portions of the enclosure are positioned inside a building structure which minimizes the exposure of components not adjacent to the interface to outside elements.
Sometimes it is desired to provide an automated banking machine in a location where there is no building wall through which a through-the-wall mounting may be made. In these situations it is common to construct a vestibule or similar enclosure for housing the ATM. The machine may then be mounted in the enclosure in a through-the-wall type configuration. In such circumstances, the vestibule serves as a small building for housing the ATM enclosure.
There are sometimes locations external to building lobbies where it would be desirable to position an ATM, but there is insufficient room to construct a vestibule or similar enclosure. For these locations there is no satisfactory banking machine which can be installed. While a machine designed for installation in a lobby may be placed in the location, such machines are generally not resistant to the elements and damage would soon occur due to exposure. Such damage may commonly occur due to infiltration of moisture and dirt into the machine and extremes of heat and cold. In addition, exterior locations are often unattended. This results in a greater risk of damage and break-in to the machine. Lobby units generally are not built to withstand lengthy attacks by machine tools that could more readily be attempted in an unattended external environment.
Thus there exists a need for an automated banking machine enclosure that can be installed in an external environment without requiring a surrounding vestibule or similar structure. There further exists a need for an automated banking machine enclosure that is durable and resistant to attack to a sufficient degree to be installed in an unattended outdoor environment.
There further exists a need for an automated banking machine enclosure that can be made more attractive at a relatively lower cost than existing enclosures. There further exists a need for an automated banking machine enclosure that is simpler in construction and which can be produced at a lower cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure that is sufficiently durable to withstand placement in an unattended outdoor environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure that can be installed in an outdoor environment without the need for a surrounding vestibule.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure that is more economical to manufacture and maintain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure that enables providing a machine with a more attractive appearance including various shapes and colors. The appearance may also include written information, such as public assistance or advertisements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure that provides ease of assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure that provides improved access to serviceable components within the machine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure that is suitable for use either in an indoor or outdoor environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure that is economical yet resistant to attack.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automated banking machine enclosure that is capable of providing a controlled interior environment to facilitate more reliable operation of temperature sensitive components therein.
Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes For Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the present invention by an automated banking machine which comprises a frame. The frame is in supporting connection with at least one input device such as a card reader, keypad or function keys. The frame is also in supporting connection with an output device such as a display screen. The display screen may include a CRT display, LCD or touch screen display, flat panel display or other output device.
The automated banking machine further includes a generally one piece nonmetallic body. In an exemplary embodiment the body is made of a polymer. The polymer body is in operatively supporting engagement with the frame and extends in generally surrounding relation of the input devices and the display screen. The body includes at least one opening through which the display screen may be viewed and/or at least one input device may be accessed. In certain preferred forms of the invention. the polymer body is comprised of a reaction injection molded (RIM) thermoset olefin material, which enables producing machines with an attractive appearance, provides weather resistance, and provides resistance to many forms of attack.